


New Rule

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas gets no respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

Xemnas listened to Luxord's report, and nodded. "Thank you, Number X. Now, do we have any other business to - Dammit, Number IX, will you stop _crunching?_" He glared down at Number IX from his throne - the tallest, of course.

Demyx slouched lower on his own throne, and mumbled, "Sorry, Superior," around a mouthful of potato chips.

"We are trying to discuss serious matters, important issues that will lead to our acquiring Kingdom Hearts, and you're busy masticating artificially preserved food products loudly enough that I can hear you from here! This is not appropriate!" Xemnas glared. "New rule! No snack foods at Organization meetings!"


End file.
